


Scared of Flying

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dean is really scared of airplanes, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never met Dean before. Coincidentally, he's also never met someone who's more horrified by flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is short, but I liked it enough to post it. This is what got me out of my writer's block, I suppose, so I wanted to share.

Castiel’s putting away his trench coat when the other man clears his throat. He turns around, looking into a shock of green eyes and a handsome face.  
“That’s uh… my seat.” He says, pointing to the seat Castiel is standing over.  
“Oh! Sorry, I was putting away my coat. Let me give you some space.” The guy mumbles a thanks and takes the place. He’s wearing a leather jacket that he doesn’t take off, and Castiel can’t see any other type of travel bags.  
He sits down next to the man, taking out his laptop to get some work done during the flight. When the pilot says to turn of electronics and put on the seatbelts, he does as he’s told. He can hear a faint humming, and quickly realizes the man next to him is humming a song. He looks positively terrified.  
“Hey, you ok?” Castiel says it before he realizes it might be weird. They’re total strangers after all. The man looks to his left, his eyes big and his expression grave.  
“Mhm.” He nods once, unconvincingly. He doesn’t seem to have an unfriendly air though, which just makes it apparent that he’s trying his hardest to grasp onto the smallest bit of calm he has left.

Castiel may not be the best at social situations, but he’s surprisingly good at figuring people out. And he knows he needs to help this poor guy.  
“What was the song you were humming?” He asks in an attempt to distract him.  
The man turns to face him and replies: “Ramble On by Led Zeppelin. Why do you ask?” Castiel isn’t that familiar with the band, unfortunately, so he tries going in a different direction.  
“Oh, I was just curious. Tell me: do you tend to hum a lot?” Maybe that’s too far. Oh well, too late. The man almost smiles, until the plane starts moving and taking off has begun. He’s gripping the chair he’s sitting in and closes his eyes.

He stays like that until they’re up in the air and the sign to take the seatbelts off springs to life. Castiel, again, does as he’s told, but the man seems reluctant.  
“You can take that off, you know. It’s not really necessary.” The man side eyes him, but takes his seatbelt off anyway.  
“Hey, you didn’t answer my question: do you hum a lot?”  
“Why do you wanna know so bad? I just do it sometimes.” Okay. Annoyance. Not good.  
“I just – I was curious. And you seemed to be nervous so I thought… distraction could be good.” The man frowns, as if he’s processing what he is to do with the information. Then, his expression softens. Castiel releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Ah, yeah. That. I’ve uh… I’m kind of horrified by flying. Thanks for trying to help, though. I’m Dean by the way.” He holds out his hand, and Cas shakes it.  
“Castiel.”  
“Castiel? That sounds pretty special. But not the weird kind of special. It’s a cool name.” The man, Dean, rambles. Castiel chuckles.  
“Thanks. My parents are very religious people.” Dean smiles at him, and for a second, Castiel can’t utter another word. Dean’s eyes are captivating in their colour, and the crinkles when he smiles suit his face perfectly. Dammit, Castiel, get your shit together.

“So. Dean. Since I made you confess to something you were scared of, I’ll make it even. I have an immense fear of lightning.” He confesses.  
Dean nods and says: “I can understand that. It’s friggin’ scary sometimes.”  
“Ha, more like all the time. Once I found myself on an empty road when it suddenly started raining really badly, and this huge lightning bolt struck down about 150 feet away from me. I thought I was going to die.” Dean pats his shoulder in a gesture of compassion, and Castiel smiles again.

During the 3-hour flight, Castiel finds himself forming an actual friendship with Dean. They talk about music, food, other fears they have, and inevitably, if they have a significant other. Dean is the one to ask, and he’s looking at Castiel with a curious expression. Now, Castiel isn’t embarrassed about being pansexual, not at all. But new people are always scary for him.  
“Huh. Well, I haven’t found the right… person yet.” Dean raises his eyebrows, seemingly understanding what the choice of words mean. Or at least, Cas hopes so.  
“Yeah, same here.” Dean says simply, and it’s like angels have come down to this particular airplane to cast their heavenly light on Dean.

After that, things are different. But not in the bad way. Now that this little piece of information is shared, they seem to flirt without even trying. It’s really insane. Castiel can’t even stop himself, although it starts with Dean saying something along the lines of  
“I can’t believe you’re single, man. Face like that?” And it goes on with Cas replying:  
“I could say the same about you. No wait, I will say the same about you. You look like a damn model.” And Dean’s blush is amazing.

Castiel figures out that Dean has a brother named Sam, who he’s visiting. Dean talks about Sam like he’s the most precious human being on earth, which he probably is to Dean. It makes Castiel like Dean more. Castiel, on the other hand, tells Dean he’s flying over to see his sister Anna. Talking to Dean comes so easy, like they skipped the first stages and went right into friendship. As time progresses though, Castiel finds himself almost hoping that there may be more in the cards than just that.

When the flight is coming to an end, Dean says: “You know, I’ve flown multiple times now, and this is the first time that I wasn’t panicking all the way through. Thanks, Cas.” Dean says it in such a genuine way that Castiel wants to hug him.  
“No problem, Dean. I’m happy I managed to distract you.” Dean smirks like he’s having thoughts he’s not quite willing to share with Castiel.

When the landing starts, Dean looks visibly more relaxed. Instead of gripping his seat, he’s holding his hands in his lap, even managing to keep his eyes open. He occasionally glances at Castiel, who smiles back in encouragement. All throughout the landing process, Dean is almost calm, but he’s still humming as if it’s something he just needs to do for himself.

Then the time comes to say goodbye. “So uh… Yeah. Thanks again, Cas. It was very nice meeting you.” They shake hands again, and Castiel feels reluctant to let Dean go just yet. “Would it be weird if I asked for your number?” He asks, consciously keeping it light. Dean smiles warmly, and takes out his phone.  
“You give me yours, I’ll give you mine. Fair and square.” They exchange phones (and phone numbers) and arrange to call each other when they can.

The next time Dean and Castiel fly, Dean is holding Castiel’s hand firmly in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is much appreciated! c:


End file.
